Талион
}} Талион — персонаж в игре и . "И ты сможешь обрести вечный покой, зная, что мог остановить его, но ничего не сделал? Настало время для нового Кольца". — Талион "Я видела бой на вершине башни. Я видела, что Темный Властелин будет повержен, а его место займет Светлый Властелин. Но мир не изменится. Повторяю: мир не изменится". — Шелоб Талион является одним из двух главных героев, подконтрольных игроку, наряду с Келебримбором. Тем не менее, они имеют одно и то же тело. Потомок северян Рованион, он вырос в Минас-Тирит, и был верным Следопытом Гондора, и провел всю свою сознательную жизнь как рейнджер, дислоцированный в Черных вратах. Все изменилось, когда Черные врата подверглись нападению полководцев Саурона. На момент своей смерти, Талион оказался одержим очень мощным призраком, который частично спас ему жизнь, но и положил на него тяжелое бремя. История Талион был следопытом Гондора, чей отряд размещался в Черных вратах, проходе в земли Мордора. Талион жил на заставе с женой и сыном. В начале игры Талион собирается жениться на Иорет, однако её отец не одобряет брака. При загрузке среди множества голосов можно услышать беседу Иорет с её отцом насчет Талиона, и выясняется что отец Иорет не одобряет брака с Талионом потому, что тот убил дворянина, и был вынужден податься в следопыты из-за своего преступления. В начале игры форпост атакован слугами Саурона. Семья Талиона оказывается убита одним из слуг, известным как Черная рука, и Талион рассчитывает в ближайшее время встретиться с семьей в загробной жизни. Однако, вместо этого Талион воскресает и соединяется с призраком, известным как Келебримбор (однако он не знает о его личности). Это предоставляет ему уникальную возможность отомстить тем, кто обидел его. Келебримбор является физическим лицом с личным мотивом, но Талион выбирает сотрудничество с ним в своих путешествиях. Описание (Тени войны) 300px|right История жизни Талиона — это история человека, который пережил страшную трагедию, но не сдался. Талион служил капитаном следопытов в Черных вратах, на границе между Гондором и Мордором, и когда на крепость напали прислужники Саурона, он вступил с ними в бой. Талион отважно сражался, но его взяли в плен, а затем у него на глазах Черная Рука убил его жену и сына. Следующим от его клинка пал сам Талион, однако вскоре выяснилось, что смерть отринула следопыта и что теперь Талион скован воедино с призраком эльфа по имени Келебримбор. Они оказались оба заключены в теле Талиона, и вместо того чтобы воссоединиться с семьей в загробном мире и обрести покой, Талион был вынужден продолжать борьбу. Чтобы поквитаться с Сауроном и тремя его слугами (Молотом, Башней и Черной Рукой), Талион и Келебримбор развязали войну с орками Мордора, и в итоге им удалось отомстить за семью Талиона и сдержать Темного Властелина. Теперь Талион хочет вырвать Мордор из-под власти Саурона, дабы других жителей Гондора не постигла участь солдат, павших в Черных вратах. С этой целью он и Келебримбор выковали новое Кольцо Власти, которое, как они надеются поможет им взять верх над врагом. Темный Талион (Тени войны) 300px|right После разделения с Келебримбором Талион принял решение воспользоваться одним из девяти Колец Власти, чтобы попытаться сдержать армии Саурона. Он ведет эту борьбу из своей крепости, Минас-Моргула. Кольцо, которое он носит, тоже не дает ему умереть, как и чары Келебримбора когда-то, и в глазах орков Мордора он остается все такой же грозной фигурой. Со временем Талион неизбежно поддастся влиянию Саурона, как и все прочие назгулы, но старался бороться с этим и сдерживать тьму в Мордоре и в себе. Но в итоге, Талиона поглотила тьма и он стал одним из назгулов. Талион продолжал быть назгулом до самой смерти Саурона. После того, как Кольцо Всевластия было уничтожено, погиб вместе с назгулами и Талион, обретая, наконец долгожданный покой. Навыки и способности Пробыв следопытом большую часть своей жизни, Талион является искусным мастером владения холодным оружием. Благодаря бытию рейнджера, он также способен использовать лук, хотя по большей части это делает Келебримбор. Его опыт следопыта даёт возможность эффективно применять навыки скрытности. Он способен быстро передвигаться и устранять врагов, не будучи обнаруженным. Талион весьма ловок и силен, эти качества позволяют ему взбираться на высокие стены и ходить по канатам. Кроме своих физических сил, Келебримбор предоставляет Талиону множество дополнительных способностей, которые он может использовать в свою пользу. В то время как в призрачном мире Талион способен использовать Удар из тени, нападение, которое позволяет ему мгновенно переместиться в место сосредоточения его врагов и быстро убить их, а также легко ориентироваться на местности. Талион также способен обездвиживать своих врагов на земле через пламя и замедлять их во время боя. Наиболее важной из способностей Талиона является его сила вселять страх в орков и повелевать ими, что позволило ему открыть еще целый ряд возможностей. Эти враги будут затем выполнять такие задачи, как сбор сведений, распространение инакомыслия, или убийства соратников и капитанов. Факты * Имя Талиона имеет свои корни в латинском языке, от термина «"lex talionis"'', и означает ''"око за око". *Слово Talyon означает "бесстрашный" в переводе с эльфийского языка квенья. * Ахарн (кинжал Талиона) на самом деле сломанный меч его сына, который он носит с собой в путешествии. *Азкар (лук Келебримбора) в переводе с эльфийского языка квенья означает "нетерпеливый". Галерея Shadow-of-mordor-talion.jpg Talion on battlefield.jpg Talion in front of fortress.jpg Talion2.jpg Talion and Uruk.jpg Talion looks to the broken sword of his son2.jpg Talion(shadow_of_mordor).png Hidden-blade-rune.png Talion conversing with Celebrimbor.jpg Файл:Талион1.jpg Файл:Талион2.jpg Файл:Талион3.jpg Файл:Талион5.jpg Файл:Талион4.jpg Файл:Талион6.jpg Файл:Талион7.jpg en:Talion de:Talion fr:Talion pt-br:Talion es:Talion pl:Talion Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи (Тени Мордора) Категория:Персонажи (Тени войны) Категория:Протагонисты Категория:Люди Категория:Следопыты Категория:Тени войны Категория:Мужчины